mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Flash Sentry
|human = Flash Sentry's human counterpart EG.png |humanwidth = 100px |humancaption = Flash Sentry's human counterpart in My Little Pony Equestria Girls' |kind = Pegasus & Human |sex = Male |occupation = Royal guard (Equestria) Student at Canterlot High School (human world) |eyes = Vivid cornflower blue |mane = Two tones of moderate sapphire blue |coat = (as a pony) (as a human) |cutie mark = |voice = Vincent Tong (''English) Song Yucong (Chinese) Miro Lopperi (Finnish) Ilyas Mettioui (French) Tamás Markovics (Hungarian) Marco Benedetti (Italian) Karol Jankiewicz (Polish) Caio Guarnieri (Brazilian Portuguesse) Ionuț Grama (Romanian) Evgeniy Waltz (Russian) Marcel Navarro (European Spanish) Javier Olguín (Latin American Spanish) |headercolor = #FCC862 |headerfontcolor = #425CAA}} Flash Sentry is a male Pegasus pony and royal guard who appears with his human counterpart in My Little Pony Equestria Girls and the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror screenplay novelization of it. He appears briefly in Three's A Crowd, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, the IDW comics' and , and the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks screenplay novelization of animated shorts, and his human counterpart also appears in Perfect Day for Fun and the film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. His human counterpart is Sunset Shimmer's ex-boyfriend at Canterlot High School. Development In late April 2013, an image of human Twilight Sparkle and human Flash Sentry as they appear in the film, with Flash carrying a guitar case, was posted anonymously online bearing the file name "ts_fs.png" and accompanied by the text "MMM HMM".No.10143545 On May 16, 2013, Meghan McCarthy wrote on Twitter "So funny people are calling blue haired guy in #EquestriaGirls “Brad”. His name is obviously “Dreamy Cutebottom” #notreally". On June 16, 2013, Meghan McCarthy wrote on Twitter that Flash Sentry would not be a character in the fourth season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. He did, however, make a non-speaking cameo in Three's A Crowd as well as a speaking cameo in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1; Jim Miller explained on Twitter in May 2014 "He was never in the scripts. He was added later by request." Depiction in films ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Flash Sentry first appears as a Pegasus royal guard in the Crystal Empire. He wears an additional back cloth and saddle plate normally worn by unicorn guards. Twilight Sparkle accidentally bumps into him when entering the throne room. He formally announces her arrival to the other princesses. Flash Sentry's human counterpart first appears in Canterlot High School when Twilight runs into him in the corridor. He helps her up and asks, "Whoa. You okay?" Later, Twilight accidentally spills a beverage on him at the Sweet Shoppe, and he jokes they need to stop bumping into each other. Rarity reveals to Twilight that he is Sunset Shimmer's ex-boyfriend. When Sunset Shimmer frames Twilight for ruining the Fall Formal decorations, Flash Sentry proves that the pictures are fake and Vice Principal Luna allows Twilight Sparkle to stay in the competition. Twilight is so thrilled that she hugs Flash Sentry. He asks Twilight out to the Formal, but mistakes her blubbering "no's" as her answer when she was really freaking out over the Formal being postponed. When the Formal reconvenes as originally scheduled, Twilight clears up the confusion with Flash Sentry and agrees to have one dance with him. The Formal is disrupted when Sunset Shimmer rises to power and summons an army of hypnotized students, including Flash Sentry. Twilight and her friends defeat Sunset Shimmer, turning everyone back to normal. Flash Sentry finally asks Twilight for their dance. On the dance floor, he imitates Twilight's odd dancing style, previously seen in Sweet and Elite. When Twilight returns to the Crystal Castle at the end of the film, she again bumps into Flash Sentry's pony counterpart. He helps her up and states that they need to stop meeting like that. When Twilight's friends say that she must have a crush on him, Twilight denies it, but blushes. Pinkie Pie accurately guesses that he must have reminded Twilight of a rock guitarist whom she met and liked in the human world. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In the second film, Flash Sentry compliments the Rainbooms on their playing and asks them if Twilight will return for the school's musical showcase. Soon after, Sunset Shimmer reveals to her friends that she only dated Flash for popularity purposes and never really liked him. He is later seen in the cafeteria during the Dazzlings' song. At one point, Sonata Dusk strums the strings of his guitar. Like most of the Canterlot High School student body, Flash and his band fall victim to the Dazzlings' spell and becomes overly competitive. During the Battle of the Bands, he is seen facing off with the eco-kids. He also shows hostility toward Twilight, causing her to cry. When the Dazzlings' spell is broken, Flash congratulates Twilight and hugs her, but Trixie interrupts their affectionate moment. Perfect Day for Fun In the ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks animated short Perfect Day for Fun, Flash Sentry appears at the Canterlot High carnival and watches the Rainbooms' concert. Depiction in the series In Three's A Crowd, Flash Sentry makes a non-speaking cameo as one of Princess Cadance's royal guard escorts, and smiles before getting back on the Crystal Empire train. Flash reappears in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, where he has a speaking role, introducing the Duke and Duchess of Maretonia. Personality As both a human and a pony, Flash Sentry is shown to be kind and gentlemanly. In the official My Little Pony Game, he is described as "...kind, gentle, and caring, and alwasy offers help when needed." He also returns Twilight's feelings of affection towards him as a human. In both films, he also shows signs of social awkwardness and clumsiness, such as walking into a door while escorting Twilight to the Fall Formal dance and backing into a wall while exiting the band room. While under the effect of the Dazzlings' magic, Flash becomes arrogant, cold, and spiteful. He lashes out at Twilight when she takes part in the Battle of the Bands, believing that she is trying to take victory away from him and he publicly ridicules Sunset Shimmer, calling her "the bad girl we all love to hate". His human self plays the guitar and is in a band, which performs at the Fall Formal and is specified in the first film's screenplay novelization Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror to be named Flash Drive. Other depictions In the IDW comics' story The Day Shift, pony Flash Sentry appears on page 5, having been startled by an opossum. He also appears on pages 2—as an Alicorn—and 21. In the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks screenplay novelization of the ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts, human Flash Sentry is mentioned in the narration of and pony Flash Sentry appears in chapter 1, "The Ponies in the Band!", and pony Flash Sentry is mentioned in the narration of chapter 17, "Dancing Room Only!" Mobile game description Flash Sentry is a high-ranking Pegasus pony in the Crystal Empire Royal Guard. He is kind, gentle and caring, and always offers help when needed. Merchandise A mini-figure pony toy of Flash Sentry has been displayed at the 2014 American International Toy Fair. The toy was released as part of the eleventh wave of mystery pack toys and collector cards. The toy is the first time that his cutie mark is visible on the pony version of him. The collector card states "FLASH SENTRY helps his friends whenever they need him!" Pony Flash Sentry is shown on Acidfree's first art print. Quotes :Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror ::Flash Sentry: Thanks, Canterlot High! ::Flash Sentry: We're Flash Drive! Come see us play at the Sweet Shoppe next weekend. :Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks ::Flash Sentry: Excuse me, Princess. ::Flash Sentry: I couldn't help but notice your singing. You're good enough to have your own band! Gallery See also * * *Pony with a similar name: General Flash. References de:Flash Sentry es:Flash Sentry fr:Flash Sentry it:Flash Sentry ru:Флэш Сентри Category:Musicians